


Twisted

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam became aware that his father would fuck his brother when he was eight years old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this is necessary: I do not think John Winchester actually did any of this. I do think he ended up creating a situation where this could have been possible had John been a different kind of man. John was many things and was a bad father, but he was not a rapist or child molester. I just get ideas stuck in my head.

Sam had woken up in the middle of the night. He realized that what had woken him up were the sounds coming from the other bed. He rolled over and squinting, seeing that Dean was no longer in bed with him. 

He opened his eyes a little more and saw that Dean had moved into John's bed. But . . . they were moving a lot and Dean was . . . contorted a little. That didn't really look comfortable.... 

Dean was grunting and moaning, his back arched and knees spread far apart. His ass was put in the air, and his face was buried into the pillow in front of him. John was on his knees behind Dean, his crotch at level with Dean's ass, and as Sam woke up further, he could see that John's penis was being shoved in and out of Dean. John didn't speak as he thrusted in and out of his son, only grunted with the effort it took. Dean, however, was whimpering and moaning and crying out. 

"Daddy - ! D-Daddy - !"

"Shhhh," John urged, moving a hand to pet the back of Dean's neck. 

Dean's twelve-year-old body shuddered and trembled as John pounded into his small frame. Sam didn't really know what it was he was looking at, but he found that he couldn't speak up and bring attention to himself. He was hypnotized almost by the movements of his father pushing and pushing into his big brother over and over, watching John's thick penis disappear inside Dean's body repeatedly. 

John let out a deep-throated groan as he slid inside Dean and stayed there, slowly grinding into Dean. Dean whined keenly. 

"D-Daddy - please - please...." 

John wrapped his arm around Dean's waist, and Sam's eyes were drawn to John's hand as it grasped Dean's penis and roughly stroked him. Dean moaned as John touched him, and Sam was transfixed as white stuff sprayed from the tip of Dean's penis. Sam had never seen anything like that before. 

John pulled out of Dean and pushed Dean slightly. Dean fell onto his side, breathing hard. John breathed heavily, then took a deep breath and swallowed. 

"Head back over before he wakes up," John grumbled. 

"Y-yes sir," Dean replied. He struggled to get back up and off the bed, but he managed it. He bent down to grab his pajama bottoms, then pulled them up and he shuffled back to the bed where Sam lay. 

Dean hissed, as though in pain, for a moment, then he settled back into the bed. 

Sam rolled over and watched Dean. Dean met his eyes, and he visibly paled. 

"Dean - " Sam whispered, but Dean shook his head. 

"I'll explain it later," Dean whispered back. It didn't seem like John heard them. 

They both tried to get to sleep. It wasn't until the next morning that Sam got an explanation. 

"What were you doing?" Sam asked as Dean fixed breakfast. "With Dad last night?"

Dean swallowed as he set the plate of toast in front of Sam. 

"Dad was fucking me," he said plainly. 

"Why?"

"'Cause he likes my tight ass."

"What does that mean though?"

"If you don't know, you're not old enough for this conversation." 

"If you're old enough for Dad to do it to you, I'm old enough to hear it!"

Dean gave Sam a look, and Sam pouted mightily. Dean then rolled his eyes and sighed. 

"It means that my body squeezes around his dick when he pushes it inside of me."

"And that's a good thing?"

"I guess."

Dean poured himself a cup of coffee and sipped it. Sam bit into the toast and chewed. After swallowing, he spoke up again. 

"Do you like it when Dad fucks you?" 

Dean took a long sip of coffee, then swallowed it. 

"I like that it makes him less stressed. He's nicer when he's less stressed."

Sam nodded in response and didn't bring it up again. 

It was just a fact as Sam continued to grow up and live. But as Sam started puberty - around twelve-years-old, when Dean was sixteen - he started being a little voyeur. 

Dean just looked so beautiful when Dad would have him spread out on the bed, underneath him, his legs hiked up and asshole exposed. Sam wanted nothing more than to take John's place in the equation. He wanted to be the one pistoning in and out of Dean. He wanted to be the one to fuck Dean's mouth, have his beautiful lips wrapped around his swollen cock. 

John caught Sam watching one night, and Sam swallowed. There had never been any talk about if he should or shouldn't watch the last time Dean had caught him, but John was different from Dean. 

From that moment, John's treatment of Sam was confusing. Sometimes John would yell at him and threaten to hit him for watching. Other times. . . . 

"You want to learn how to fuck him proper?"

"Yes sir." 

Sam licked his lips in anticipation. 

"Here. Drop your pants and do what I tell you." 

So at thirteen, Sam followed John's instructions on how to fuck his big brother in the ass. He learned how to ask sweetly for Dean to get down on his knees and suck him off - though that was less John's instructions than Sam doing trial and error. 

Sam didn't like it when John made Dean suck him off. John was too rough. He'd grab Dean and just force him to his knees or order him around. Dean would do it without complaint, though. And he sucked John so well. Sam knew he could suck dick well; Sam didn't think anyone could suck dick like Dean could. 

As Sam grew, so did the size of his cock, and Dean seemed to appreciate the development. 

"You're so big, Sammy, so big and thick, please, please give it to me, Sammy." 

Sometimes Sam and John had to share, one of them fucking Dean first, then letting the other pull him over to them for their turn. It was like Dean was their toy instead of their family. Dean never complained, though. Not once. If anything, he asked for more. 

"Please fuck me, Daddy, I need it, need you, please-!" 

"Sammy, c'mon, won't you fuck me? Who needs schoolwork when you could be doing me? Please, Sammy? My slutty little fuck hole is craving for you." That never failed to get Sam to unzip his pants and fuck Dean on top of the table he was doing homework on. 

For Dean's 21st birthday, John and Sam spread Dean out on the bed, Sam positioned behind Dean's head and John between Dean's legs. 

"You can't get enough of this, can you, you dirty cunt?" John growled out as he undid his zipper. Sam glanced at him, a little nervous. John had been drinking previously and that never really went well. 

Dean, though, seemed as relaxed as ever. 

"Yes, sir, I'm a dirty cunt, so hungry for you." 

"Dad, prepare him this time, okay?" Sam said, one hand playing with Dean's hair. "It's his birthday, after all. You should be more gentle with him." 

"Don't tell him what to do, Sammy," Dean said. "I want Daddy to be rough. Just like I want you to fuck my throat hoarse. Can you do that for your favorite whore? Please?"

Sam gave Dean a smile. "Of course I can." He leaned down to give Dean a kiss. Dean moaned into it as he felt John push inside of him, impatiently and wasting no time. Giving John a glare, Sam then positioned himself and carefully helped Dean take his cock into his mouth and fucked his throat. And when John was done with Dean's ass, Sam took his place, thrusting hard and making Dean scream. 

Sam thought they'd be living like that forever. 

But.... 

Sam grew up. Sam learned better. Sam could no longer look at Dean without wanting to puke. Sam could no longer look at Dean and feel like he hadn't been raping his older brother the whole time. He couldn't look at his father anymore without feeling like he had raped the _both_ of them. 

Sam went to college and tried to figure out how this could have happened to him. Then he met Jess. 

He never told her what he had done with his brother. And he couldn't rationalize away the urge to give in again when Dean came back into his life and Jess was gone and Dean would look at him with those eyes and beckon him into bed.... 

But his heart broke all over again when he started fighting with John about it when they met back up and Dean got involved. 

"I don't think of it as rape! I was being useful for you, wasn't I? You wanted me like that, so I was a good big brother - a good son - and let you both have me however you wanted. I wanted you both to be happy, and if that meant getting my ass ripped in two, then I was gonna make myself like it, okay? Don't you ever feel bad for wanting anything from me. It's what I'm here for - for you." 

Sam was trying to be a good little brother now that he had failed to be one for so long. But with those hips and bowlegs and how a blush would decorate his cheeks and the way his eyes would gleam when he'd look at him like that - Sam was weak, and he knew he was weak. 

Things did change after Dean came back from Hell. Things did change when Castiel entered their lives. 

One day Sam realized he hadn't had sex with Dean in four years, and he couldn't have been happier.


End file.
